Piece By Piece
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Anonimous asked 'Could you make a fanfic of Bellamy and Clarke set to Kelly Clarksons song Piece by Piece? With Clarke confronting the father who left her.' Title taken from the song.


_'And all I remember is your back,_

 _walking towards the airport,_

 _leaving us all in your past.'_

* * *

Clarke watches outside, the tress they leave behind as they drive back home. It's dark and cold outside but Clarke wants to open the window and let the cold air hit her face till her brain stops thinking and her heart stops feeling.

The last memory she has from her father is at the airport, an hour before his flight left. She remembers having her on his lap in the back seats while Aurora drove them there. She remembers his kisses on her cheeks that were more than usual. She remembers that he was the only one who had a suitcase with them.

She also remembers that he told her, _'Be a good girl, princess.'_ and kissed her a last kiss on her forehead before he took her hand in his and brought it to Aurora's hand, tangled her small fingers to the woman that later become her second mother.

She remembers his back, walking way from her in the airport, leaving her with her mother's best friend and her son. She remembers that she hasn't seen him again since that day.

* * *

 _'I traveled 1500 miles to see you,_

 _begged you to want me,_

 _but you didn't want to.'_

* * *

Clarke shakes these memories from her head, realizing that now she had new memories of her father. And she hopes to forget them.

She glances to Bellamy next to her. Driving. Eyes locked at the road in front of them and it's like he can feel her watching him because he turns to look at her for the first time since they started their way back. But he doesn't say anything and Clarke is grateful for it.

She turns back to watch the trees on the edge of the road, her thoughts drift back to her father.

" _Dad?" Clarke called and pushed open the unlocked door. Bellamy stepped inside first, saying that it is weird that the door is unlocked, maybe someone broke in the house._

" _Dad?" she called again behind Bellamy and this time someone replied with a groan. Then a head appeared behind the couch with messy brown hair._

 _The man rubbed his eyes and turned to them. Suddenly Clarke's hand found Bellamy's and_ _held_ _it tight._

" _How are you?" the man asked and stood up._

" _I'm looking for Jake Griffin." she said hesitantly and stepped next to Bellamy._

 _The man walked away,_ _leaving_ _them alone in the living room. Clarke waited for as long as she could before she stepped forward to go find the man. But Bellamy's hand holds her back. She turned to look at him and he_ _shakes_ _his head, nodding her towards the door._

" _I don't think it's a good idea." he whispered a moment before the man came back to the living room. He stopped at the door and looked at them._

" _What do you want?" he asked,_ _eating_ _the apple he was holding and swallowing the piece down his throat._

" _I'm his daughter." Clarke answered immediately, not wanting to waste more time in his abandoned house. It_ _stunk_ _and it was dirty, clothes all over the living room and unfinished food plates_ _on_ _the table in front of the couch._

" _Does he still live here?" Bellamy added, surprising both of them._

" _Yes." the man said and turned his back to them, "But he is not here now."_

" _I can wait_ _for_ _him." Clarke said a moment later, then turned to Bellamy and he nodded._

" _You can't." the man said, "He won't be back till next Monday." he explains and something inside Clarke's mind didn't_ _feel_ _right._

" _Then tell us where we can find him." Bellamy said, stepping in front of Clarke._

" _He doesn't want to see you Clarke!" the man shouted, "Don't you get it? He Doesn't. Want. To see you." he continued and_ _at_ _that moment it hit her. Her father was standing in front of her. After twelve_ _years_ _, she finally saw her father again._

 _Bellamy stood in front of Clarke protectively, covering her from the man in front of her. She let him._

" _Dad, please." Clarke whispered and Bellamy turned to look at her confused._

" _Leave, Clarke." the man said coldly._

" _No, I won't leave-"_

" _I SAID LEAVE!" her father yelled and pushed all the things on the table down, room filled with breaking noises._

 _Clarke_ _hid_ _behind Bellamy at_ _that_ _moment and then found the courage inside her and stepped next to him,_ _tears_ _threaten to fall down her_ _cheeks_ _._

" _No! I won't leave." she cried, her voice cracked at the end, "I want an answer and I won't leave till I get one!" she said more bravely than before._

 _The man finally_ _turned for_ _the first time he looked at her eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

" _Why?" she asked next but the man didn't_ _answer._ _So,_ _she asked again. "Why_ _did_ _you_ _leave_ _me?" she yelled, "Why_ _did_ _you_ _leave_ _your only daughter alone_ _when she was_ _six?!"_

 _Her tears were running freely, wetting her face and neck, eyes turned red. The man opened his eyes_ _then,_ _but he looked away._

" _Do you like what you see?" he asked._

 _Clarke didn't answer his question. Instead she looked around and then let her_ _eyes fall_ _to_ _the floor. The man laughed, "You have your answer now." he simply said, "Could you live in a place like this?"_

 _Clarke looked at him; more tears_ _came to_ _the edge of her eyes. "Could you live with your_ _drunken_ _father? Could you live without food for days?" Clarke looked around again, finding all the empty glass bottles of_ _beer_ _. She didn't answer again. "Then you should go." his voice made her look at him again, watching her from the corner of his eyes._

 _In that moment Clarke couldn't_ _bear it any_ _more, she let go of Bellamy's hand_ _and_ _ran outside the house. She heard Bellamy_ _shouting_ _her name and_ _followed_ _her but_ _her legs wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stopped, not till she was back_ _home in_ _her room and not till her face_ _was_ _buried in her pillow, making it wet with tears._

 _But suddenly Bellamy's hands found hers, and he pulled her gently back, stopping her from running away. Away from that house. Running away from her father._

 _She turned to him and threw her_ _arms_ _around his neck,_ _burying_ _her face in his neck instead_ _of_ _her pillow and let all the pain wash away and out of her with tears. He_ _held_ _her in his strong arms, tight against his chest and let her cry all she wanted and needed. He was the only man who never left her side and nothing will change that._

 _She didn't know how long she was crying before she pushed back from Bellamy's loving warmth and looked at his eyes, "Can you go home?"_

 _It was just four words but Bellamy could hear so many words behind them. He never pushed Clarke to do or say something she didn't want to. He wasn't going to do it now either._

 _He just brought a hand behind her back, hugging her side and walked them back to his car._

"Don't do this." it's the first words Bellamy says since they left her father's house.

Clarke wipes the new tears her memories brought on her eyes and look at him sadly, "Don't beat yourself up about what happened today." he turns and look at her. "Forget the last two days, forget about him. He doesn't deserve you anymore."

Clarke doesn't say anything first, she just turns and look outside once again. "How could I do that?" she asks minutes later, her voice quiet as a whisper.

"You do and take what you want since I can remember you Clarke." he simply says, "You may think that now you are weak but you are strong. You are the strongest girl I even knew, Clarke." he pauses again.

His words make Clarke look at him, more tears forming behind her eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off by throwing herself to him, hugging his right arm and burying her nose in it. He let his hand fall from the steering wheel for Clarke. The road is almost empty and straight. Clarke needs it more than him.

He glances down at her for a moment before he says what he wanted, "And even if this is over your powers." he begins, "Then don't worry or be afraid because I'm here too. By your side to help you get through this." he pauses again, "Together." and kisses her hair.

And this is the boy. The brother she never had. The brother she always had in her life even though a DNA test wouldn't agree. In her world, in her universe blood doesn't define family. Family is the people you choose to be by your side when you are at your worst.

She, once again, doesn't know how long she is crying. Although Bellamy's jacket's sleeve is soaked in tears and she can tell it was long by that.

But Clarke was done crying. She is strong. She will get through this. She is done crying about her father but she has to do one last thing.

She let go of Bellamy, turning his attention to her, and buries a hand in her jacket's pocket. Bellamy looks at her confused as she turns her back to him and opens her window.

Cold air hit her face and she takes a deep breath. Bellamy can't see what she is doing. He is ready to turn her around, afraid she will do something stupid but in that moment Clarke turns, and she stares at him.

"I have to do one last thing before I let him go." she explains and opens her palm, revealing a ripped up paper in a million pieces. It's the note she had of every address her father ever sent her a happy birthday card. It was note that was the map of this journey.

Looking at him, Clarke puts her hand out of the window and opens her palm again; piece by piece letting them drift in the air behind them.

Clarke laughs as the white pieces fall off her palm, she doesn't look at them, she only looks at Bellamy and her face once again is bright. She is strong and step by step, piece by piece, she will get over this. She won't look back again, only forward. Because she is strong and even if she is not strong enough, Bellamy will always be there with her, by her side.

* * *

 _'He never walks away,_

 _he takes care of me,_

 _he loves me._

 _Piece by piece,_

 _He restored my faith,_

 _that a man can be kind,_

 _and a father could stay.'_

* * *

Clarke is so scared right now. Since they found her father, she and Bellamy were getting closer day by day. They didn't mean to fall in love but it didn't feel wrong either. They can't tell when they realized it or felt it. It just happened and it's the greatest feeling both of them ever had.

Now she is waiting for him to come back from his part-time job. He is only 21 and she is only 20. How are they going to do this?

She sits on the couch, thinking about how she is going to tell him. She can't stop thinking about it since she found out. She wanted to call him as soon as she found out but this isn't something you should tell from the phone.

She stands up again, folding her hands against her chest and paces around the living room table. She wants to cry but she can't tell if it from joy or sadness or terror. She is changing her mind every two minutes, not able to find the right answer for the question she doesn't really know.

Her mind feels like it's going to blow out but suddenly Bellamy is here, unlocking the door and walk inside. Clarke can't wait for him to close the door behind him. She runs to him and hugs him tight, burying her face to his chest like she always does.

Bellamy is surprised, but fear washes over him when he hears Clarke crying in his arms. He gently pushed her back and looked at her eyes.

"Clarke?" he asks softly, "What happened?" he asks and wipes her tears away with his thumbs.

Clarke can't answer his question, her throat is dry and she can't breathe. Bellamy cups her face and places some hair behind her ears. "Clarke, look at me." he whispers, "Look at me and calm down. Everything is okay. Calm down."

"No it can't be okay. It can't be after this." she finally manages to say between her sobs.

Bellamy smiles and guides her to the couch, sitting next to her. He takes her hands in his and strokes her hands with his thumbs. "Clarke, calm down and tell me what happened. Did anybody hurt you?" he says calmly.

Clarke shook her head and stares at him as she says "I'm pregnant."

She watches Bellamy's face change a thundered times with different emotions. Tears build in her eyes again and every fear slowly comes true.

"Are you sure? We always use protection." it's what Bellamy says and Clarke's heart stops beating. She pushes herself up and brings a hand to her mouth, not holding back the tears anymore.

"You don't want this child. You- you- you-" she breaks off running upstairs to her room without finishing her thoughts and leans on the wall in the corner of her room, slowly slide down to the floor till she is sitting down. She brings her knees to her chest and hugs them, burying her face between them.

A moment later there is a light knock on her door, almost unnoticeable. "Clarke?" Bellamy says softly from the other side of the wall, "Can I come in?"

Clarke doesn't answer. She doesn't know what she wants right now. She let him decide for her.

She hears the door open and him walking towards her. She feels him sitting next to her, leaning his back on the wall just like her but he doesn't touch her.

"I didn't say I don't want to baby." he claims.

Clarke lifts her head up and look at him, "You didn't say you are happy to have one either." she says sadly.

He smiles instead, "I know my reaction wasn't the best but think about it… I was at work and when I came home tired, I find you crying. I was so worried that something horrible happened to you or my mother and you caught me off guard by hearing the real reason you cried."

"You were right to worry. This-"

"This is amazing, Clarke." he cuts her off. A smile cover Clarke's face and she stops crying.

"You want this baby?" she asks surprised, her heart starts beating again.

"As long as you want it too." he smiles at her. Without thinking about it Clarke throws herself on him, hugging him and kissing him all over his face. Once she is tired, she leans her forehead to him and whispers, "I'm scared."

Bellamy claims her lips in his one last time and says, "We will figure this out."

"Together." Clarke breathes and kisses him again.

When Aurora comes home, Clarke can't stop Bellamy for telling her the first moment she walks in. The older woman let the shopping bags fall on the floor as soon as she realizes she will be a grandmother and hug Clarke as tight as Bellamy always does.

Everyone is so happy for the baby that all fears Clarke had disappeared the moment she heard Bellamy saying that he knows it's a baby girl.

* * *

' _Piece by piece I fell from the tree,_

 _I would never leave her like you left me,_

 _she will never have to wonder her worth,_

 _because unlike you I'm going to put her first.'_

* * *

And the nine months of pregnancy passed too quickly. But it wasn't easy. Aurora said that Clarke has the worst kind of pregnancy, with the worst morning sicknesses and a horrible rollercoaster of emotions. Luckily Bellamy was always there with her, holding her, protecting her and loving her.

Now she is holding her little baby girl in her arms with Bellamy sitting next to her bed, tears threaten to brush her cheeks. But she doesn't care, because they are tears of joy and love.

Watching her title angel sleeping in her arms, only brought happy feelings, feelings of hope and faith.

She knows it will be hard to have a kid at her age of 21 but she doesn't care. She knows that whatever the world brings her, she will get through it. Only for her.

Seeing her little baby there, for a brief second she thinks of her father. How could he let her go, leave her behind? After all these years she finally understands him. She was too young to see it but Aurora, one day, told her the truth.

After her mother died in that terrible car accident, her father was lost. He thought they had all their life time to live with their little daughter. But he wasn't strong enough, and he buried his sadness in the alcohol. He told Aurora that he couldn't stop, that he tried but it was something he couldn't get over. That's why he left. He couldn't give Clarke the life he and Abby imagined they would give her. He thought that by walking away, maybe he will get over the grief and the pain and come back when he is the father that Clarke was worthy of.

But that time never came and now Clarke is starting her own family. Bellamy asked her to marry him eight months ago but they agreed to wait till she gives birth to start organizing things. Bellamy finished history degree at college and found a job being a high school teacher three months later and Aurora is just a crazy grandmother between their feet.

Clarke glances at Bellamy and he looks at her too. They smile at each other and then he kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes, thinking how lucky she is to have a man like Bellamy loving her and being the father of her child.

The nurse came in the room and said that she has to take the baby and she will bring it back when she needs to be feed again. Bellamy nods and the nurse says she will wait outside.

Once the nurse leaves the room, Bellamy turns to Clarke and smiles. Clarke kisses the baby's forehead and let her father take her from her hands.

"Let's get this little princess in bed for now." he says at the baby as he walks towards the door.

* * *

 _'He'll never walk away,_

 _he'll never break her heart,_

 _he'll take care of things,_

 _he'll love her.'_

* * *

'Princess' is a world that Clarke blocked from her head many years now. This word is connected with her worst feeling because her father used to call her that. And hearing Bellamy calling their newborn baby girl 'princess' brought her worst feeling in the surface again.

Of course Bellamy notices the change in her face and sits on her bed next to her thighs, taking her hand into his and squeeze.

"What are you thinking now?" he softly asks, searching her eyes for any clue of what bothers her.

She doesn't waste time and she won't hide her fears from him, he has to know.

"Bellamy? You won't leave us alone, will you?"

Shock is written all over Bellamy's face. He didn't expect that answer.

"Clarke, of course-"

"Even if I die and you can't get over the pain. You will stay with her, won't you? You will have to, Bellamy. For me if not for her. I don't want her to have the life I had. Not that I'm not happy but it's hard to grow up without your parents."

"Clarke-"

"You will never leave her, you have to promise me now. You can't leave her Bellamy, you can't leave me. You can't leave us. I want her to have a good life, with her parents always there with her, by her side. Even if the life is hard on us we can't leave, I won't leave her I can promise you that but you have to promise me too. You-"

"Clarke," Bellamy stands up and brings her hand to her mouth, stopping her before more tears escape her eyes."Clarke, listen to me carefully. I won't stop loving you or our baby ever. I will always be here for you and we will have the life we dream about the last nine months." he says and his words fight Clarke's fears away. "I don't know what made you think like I'm going to leave you but it won't happen. I promise you that. I promise you that I will love my two girls and protect you with my life as long as I'm alive and even if I die, I will protect you from the sky. Because as long as yours and hers heart beat, my heart has a reason to beat too."

* * *

 _'Piece by piece,_

 _that a man can be kind,_

 _and a father should be great.'_

* * *

It's been a while since Clarke calmed down with Bellamy's words. Now Bellamy is half sitting next to her and half hanging off the edge of the bed, stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand. Clarke had her eyes closed, leaning on Bellamy's side.

"Clarke?" Bellamy whispers and stops his movement.

"Hmm." Clarke hums and opens her eyes, turning to look at him.

"I kept a secret for you the last week and I feel really bad but I think you should at least let him talk to you." he says confusing Clarke.

"What do you mean?" she asks, sitting up on the bed.

Bellamy steps down on the floor and turns his body to her, taking her hands in his.

"Your father came to me one week again and he asked me if he could talk to you." he says and watches Clarke. He can't tell what she thinks or what she feels and it scares him. She doesn't say anything. "I told him it was a bad idea because of the baby and being in your last week and I decided not to tell you anything for your own good. Please, don't be mad?"

"Is he here?" she only asks, eyes not leaving his own brown.

"Outside, talking with my mother." he answered a moment later.

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Tell him to come in."

"Are you sure? He told me like a million times he can wait all you need. You-"

"Tell him to come in but I want you to stay too." she cuts him off.

Bellamy smiles at his future wife and kiss her forehead. "He changed Clarke, I can see it. He is not dangerous."

Clarke laughed instead, "Like you would let anyone dangerous near me Blake."

"Fair enough." he laughs too and goes to get Jake.

When the door opens again, Jake is the first person Clarke sees. He is holding in one hand two pink balloons and in the other a small gift box.

When Jake's eyes find his daughter, he stands still, staring at the young mother of his grandchild. She has a big smile on her face and her hands on each side of the body. Jake shakes his head and move farther in the room. Bellamy follows behind.

"Clarke." he says hesitantly.

"Hi." this is not easy for either of them. They don't say anything else after that for a long time, just looking at each other. "Is this-"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. I forgot." he says and gives Clarke the small box. Clarke takes it and Bellamy free his other hand from the balloons too.

When Clarke opens the box, her face light up with happiness. "This is so beautiful." she says and takes the necklace out.

"It's nothing." Jake says talking a step back, "Bellamy told me you are going to name your girl after your mother." he explains, "It was hers. Your mother's. I gave it to her when she gave birth to you."

Clarke starts crying and Bellamy wants nothing else but to hold her till she stops hurting. But he doesn't, this is a father-daughter moment. He is there only because Clarke asked him.

"Oh please Clarke, don't cry." her father says and moves closer to her. Without thinking Clarke leans forward and hugs her father. Her father, who wasn't there for her since she was six, was before her.

Jake was surprised for a second but then he hugged his daughter back, as tight as a father would have hugged his only daughter after 14 years without her. He let her cry on his shoulder, not daring to let her go again.

After a long time, Clarke stops sobbing and pulls back. "Why? Why now? Why after 14 years?" she asks and the question hurts Jake's whole body.

He takes a step back and looks for a moment towards the corner where Bellamy is standing, then back to his daughter.

"When you mother died-"

"I know this story dad. What changed, I want to know. Why now?"

"First of all I want to tell you that I didn't know about the baby. I-" he stops himself for a moment before he continues."When you came to find me two years ago, when I saw you as a grown up teenager something talked to me. Since you left I couldn't take your memory out of my head. I suddenly missed you so much, my head and heart couldn't last any more. I knew that I couldn't just show up and ask you to forgive me. I was still the father you didn't deserve. So two weeks after you found me, I went to someone to help me with my alcohol problem. It was really hard to stop drinking after all these years but I wanted to. A month later I found a better job, I learned to keep my house and myself clean again and made a plan. It took me two years to completely detox from my alcohol addiction. I haven't drank in the last six months and I'm okay with it."

Clarke is watching him as he speaks and looks everywhere but her eyes. She can tell he is saying the truth, he can feel it too. She let him continue.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me for leaving you alone-"

"You didn't leave me alone. I was with Aurora and Bellamy, remember?" she corrects him.

Jake smiles, "I'm not asking you to forgive me," she continues, "but now I'm a better man and I want to spent the rest of my life trying to make up for the time I was away. I know it's a lot to ask and if you want I will leave you and your new family alone but please, let me try be the father you deserve."

Clarke is holding back her tears, tears of sadness and happiness at the same time. She doesn't want to cry again. Now she is happy, she has no reason to cry.

"Okay." she whispers.

"Okay? Are you-"

"I want to make up for our lost time too. I don't want to hold back the pain any more. We can try and work this out, together."

Jake without even realizing, he takes Clarke back to his arms, holding her tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much Clarke." he whispers, "You won't regret it, I promise." and kisses her forehead. He wipes the tears he must have been holding at this time, turns to Bellamy, "I should go now." he tells him, "Thank you Bellamy. For loving her when I couldn't love her. Thank you." he hugs Bellamy too before leaving the room. "You must be tired, I will go. We will talk later."

Clarke nods and rests her head on her pillow, watching as he leaves them alone in the room again. A little later, she turns to Bellamy and he reads her mind. He moves and sits next to her, and let her head lean on his shoulder.

"I love you." she breaths and kisses his chin.

"Not as much as me, Clarke."

"Wanna bet?" and they laugh, laugh together because now everything will be okay. They have their own family and they know better to not screw this up.

Piece by piece, they will build a home for their new found family. Together.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think about this one with a review :) Or come and find me on tumblr ( bellarkestories)_


End file.
